


It’s gonna kill you.

by gio_but_worse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Emetophobia, FTM, Hanahaki Disease, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Character, Trans Karkat Vantas, Transphobia, davekat - Freeform, transkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gio_but_worse/pseuds/gio_but_worse
Summary: The grim truth about Hanahaki is the life and death situation, if you dont find your soulmate, you'll suffocate on flowers. If you choose to remove them, your soulmate dies.Dave is the unlucky one with the horrible disease, his soulmate seemingly doesn't exist and he's running out of time.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

(Dave pov)  
I awake to more flowers making their way up my throat, i barely have time to sit up before flower petals start to cover my bed, they escape with coughing and gagging. It burns but it wont stop, im gasping for air but the flowers wont allow it to reach my lungs. I'm so fucking tired of this, i'm tired of waking up choking on flowers, i'm tired of flowers being the first thing people notice, i'm tired of flowers, i'm tired of feelings, i'm tired of hanahaki.

The grim truth about hanahaki is its seemingly one-sided love. Only one of the soulmates get it, i happen to be that unlucky soulmate. If i dont find her soon, the flowers will fill my lungs until i suffocate and die. 

I finally stop choking and try to catch my breath. Once i'm able to breath somewhat normally, i look around and notice the sun starting to rise, meaning i wont be able to fall back asleep. The fact that im covered in petals and puke also wouldn't help. 

So I get out of bed and try not to let any of the mess fall to the floor, which it does anyways. I take off my disgusting shirt and throw it into the mess. I take a look at myself in my mirror and notice more flowers growing on my chest, these ones are a beautiful orange colour, almost matching the sky. There is some dried blood from where it came out of my skin, meaning they probably sprouted during the night. 

I decide to shower to wash off the dried blood and get the horrible smell of vomit off. I walk out of my room and make my way to the bathroom, as i pass the kitchen i check the time for it only to be 6:04am, pretty early but it doesnt bother me too much. Once i'm in the bathroom i start the shower, get the rest of my clothes off and put then in the hamper, then i grab a towel from the closet and place it on the counter. I glanced at the mirror just for it to remind me of how much time i have left. I hurry into the shower before i have the chance to think about it more. I wash up, being careful not to fuck with the flowers, and get the smell of bile out. 

Once i'm done i turn off the water, get out of the shower and grab the towel to dry myself, again, being careful not to fuck with the flowers. I wrap the towel around my skinny flower covered body and head back to my room. This time i glance at Dirk's closed door, he's probably still asleep. I wouldn't blame him tho, if i wasnt waking up super early every morning from coughing up flowers, i would still be sleeping. 

I finally get in my room and gag from the smell, i spend a hot 30 seconds debating if i should get dressed in the smell then bring it to the laundry mat or bring it first then get dressed before choosing to get dressed first. So I grab some random red hoodie and some dark skinny jeans and put them on. I look around for my shade until i found them on my dresser, i go and slide them on.

I walk out my room to get a laundry basket and I'm instantly relieved from the non-vomit smelling air. But that is short lived knowing i have to carry the nasty smelling blankets to the laundry mat. I walk to the hallway closet and open it looking for the bigger laundry basket, i luckily find it and get back to my room. Once back in my gross smelling room, i go towards my bed and slowly place the comforter and sheets in the laundry basket. I place it down to slip my phone in my pocket, afterwards I pick the basket up and head out of my room and to the front door in a hurry. I grab my keys and shove a few quarters in my pocket before leaving the apartment. Almost half way to the laundry mat i notice how fast im walking. Slow down, people think you're gay when you walk that fast. 

Once at the laundry mat, i put the laundry in the washing machine, ram a few quarters in the coin slot and start the machine. There isnt much to do while waiting so i start playing on my phone for a while until I notice Roxy, my older cousin, walk in with her own laundry. 

I've always somewhat envied the Lalonde's, Roxy's soulmate was the one stuck with flowers, and Rose, Roxy's little sister, found her soulmate in freshman year. Of course i feel bad for Rose because she's being stuck with someone of the same gender but at least she isnt stuck with this hanahaki bullshit anymore.

Roxy waves hello, but i'm too caught up in my mind that i don't respond. I only snap back into reality when she goes to sit beside me.

"More flower coughing?" She asks, or sorta assumes? I dont really know. I just nod in agreement. "How long has it been again? 3 years?-" 

"5 actually..." i sorta cut her off. She looks down at her thighs and starts playing with her thumps awkwardly.

My washer beeps telling me that its done. So i walk up to it and grab my wet sheets and conforter from the machine and place them back in my laundry basket. I wave bye to Roxy and leave. While walking back to my apartment i bump into a smaller boy. He stumbles back a bit but bolts out of the building. Weird?  
I look down to make sure i didnt drop anything and notice a flower fell off? Must have been stuck in the sheets. 

I finally get back inside. I go onto the balcony and hang the bedding onto the clothing line to dry, they dont smell anymore which is a plus! I head back into the kitchen, i check the time again and its 7:26am. Wonder what that boy was doing this early? I let my mind wonder to a bunch of possibilities, is he a drug dealer making an early morning deal? Is he planning on burning someones house down? Who knows!? 

All that thinking is tiring, also the fact that ive been waking up at like 5am every morning doesnt help... coffee time! I grab the coffee grounds from the pantry and fill the cup thingy with water then pour it into the machine along with the coffee grounds, i start the machine and wait.


	2. Some lecture about coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a young boy runs again from his brother.

(Karkat pov)

The sound of Kankri giving another lecture wakes me up, he's never quiet when lecturing, especially if it's about his stupid trigger warnings. I don't think that man has ever shut his mouth for more then 2 minutes. But knowing I probably wont be able to fall back asleep, i groggily sit up and open my eyes. The bright sun shining through my thin curtains makes it impossible to keep my eyes open without going fucking blind. But I suffer with it until my eyes decide to wake up and work properly.

My eyes finally get used to the light so i pull my blankets off my sweaty body and get my short ass out of bed. I stand at the side of my bed for a few seconds, half trying to hear if Kankri is gone, half zoning out. I can't tell if he is gone so it's better to stay in here until i'm sure. i walk up to my desk and press the power button my computer, i slide onto my shitty office chair while waiting for it to boot up, which takes forever.

Once it's done taking its sweet time i open my messages, just to have 1 notification that is some fake ass user trying to get me to click a stupid link so he can hack me. I don't know what i was expecting. My soulmate somehow magically knowing we're meant to be together like some cliche romcom? "ah yes, random stranger who's username i got from a random chatroom, you are my soulmate."

After mindlessly clicking through old conversations, i turn off my computer and try to listen for Kankri, I can still hear him lecturing but it sounds like its coming from his room so i believe it's safe for me to venture out to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee.

I brace myself for the possibility that he is in the kitchen and slowly walk out of my room, only to see the lights on. I walk further out into the hall knowing he's probably already heard my door opening just to see him pushing someone out the door..? I don't have enough time to get a good look at them before Kankri has successfully slammed the door in their face but they looked tall.

I pass him and head straight for the crappy coffee machine, making it obvious that i don't want to talk, or get lectured in general. But he doesn't get the fucking hint doesn't he?

"Karina, you know coffee isn't good for you right? Especially not at your age, it will stunt your growth and you will get addicted to the chemicals in it. Let alone the possibility of caffeine overdose is quite high if you take the time to think abou" I just tone him out for the rest of his long-ass lecture, if i'm misgendered and its not important, i don't care... until he unplugs the coffee machine like the sour lemon he is. I look at him in disbelief, because what the fuck?? but before he can open his mouth i storm off to my room and close the door.

I can't stay here, I need to leave before he starts another lecture. I frantically search around my room for some wearable clothes. It takes about 24 seconds before i spot a grey hoodie, some ripped skinny jeans and my chest binder. Perfect. I slip into my clothes and binder, i also find my red converse and put those on, then i pocket my phone, keys and my wallet. Before i plan to run out, i check my laptop for any new messages. Surprisingly i have one, it's from Terezi, but i won't answer, i need to leave.

I inhale sharply and open the door, i walk quickly toward the front door while try to avoid kankri, which i successfully do. I rush out the apartment and start speed walking to the stairs. I end up in a full run towards the last few flights of stairs, once almost down to the first floor, i realize i should slow down, but its too late, i run into some kid, it's like time froze as i stumble back. He's holding a laundry basket and,,, had flowers growing on his face? i don't have much time to look at him too well because before i realized it, i was running out the building. Where am i going? I dont know, but i just gotta keep running.

Somehow i end up in park, out of breath and tired as fuck from running in a binder like the idiot I am, so i go to sit down on one of the benches. I try to relax and catch my breath but its disrupted real fast by the smell of... weed?? I notice the shadow of someone walking towards me so i look up at the tall ass figure and realize its Gamzee, my childhood "best friend." He has a bunch of fucking clown makeup which isnt unusual but its still weird. We havent really spoken since elementary school so im surprised he's coming up to me. He usually hangs out with the stoner kids and i hang out with my group of losers.

"wassup my motherfucking best bro?" he lazily sits down beside me and yep, he's high. I don't like it when he is high because it smells like shit but the one good thing is that he is too high to misgender me. 

"You smell like weed." 

"its some good shit bro, want some?" 

"that's a fucking stupid question, weed is fucking gross and smells like raccoon shit" 

"your loss bro." he finally stands up to leave. "I've gots to mother fucking go now, you still have my bitching pesterchum if you mother fucking need me bro." He waves and leaves, the smell of fucking weed leaves with him, thank gog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi um...


End file.
